halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amity
Amity was a former area of Universal Studios Florida, and one of the locations that they used for some of their scarezones in the past. It was part of the park when it opened on June 7, 1990 and was removed and subsequently completely demolished on January 2, 2012, along with the iconic JAWS ride, in order to make room for Diagon Alley from Harry Potter. This area also had a few entrances to haunted houses. Haunted House Locations Inside Amity * JAWS Queue Show Locations in Amity * Wild West Stage * Fear Factor Stage Haunted House Entrances * The Dungeon of Terror (1991) * Dungeon of Terror (1992) * Dungeon of Terror: Retold (2006) * Friday the 13th: Camp Blood (2007) * Reflections of Fear (2008) * SAW (2009) * The Orfanage: Ashes to Ashes (2010) * Saws N' Steam: Into the Machine (2011) Scarezones Featured *Midway of the Bizarre (1995-1999 and 2001) *Midway of Dr. Morose (2000) Shows Featured * Prince Dragon (1991) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Wild West Stage) (1992) * Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure II (Wild West Stage) (1993) * Bill and Ted Meet Timecop (Wild West Stage) (1994) * Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure IV (Wild West Stage) (1995) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Wild West Stage) (1996) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure VI: The Final Frontier (Wild West Stage) (1997) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure VII: Dial "E" for Excellent! (Wild West Stage) (1998) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure VIII (Wild West Stage) (1999) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Wild West Stage) (2000) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Wild West Stage) (2001) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage) (2006) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage) (2007) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage) (2008) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage) (2009) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage) (2010) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage) (2011) * Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage) (2012) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage) (2013) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage) (2014) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage) (2015) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage) (2016) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (Fear Factor Stage)(2017) * Academy of Villains: Cyberpunk (Fear Factor Stage) (2018) Category:Universal Orlando areas Category:Scarezone Locations Category:Amity Category:Show locations Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Fright Nights Category:Halloween Horror Nights II (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights V: The Curse of the Cryptkeeper Category:Halloween Horror Nights VI: Journey Into Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights VII: Frightmares Category:Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream Category:Halloween Horror Nights IX: Last Gasp Category:Halloween Horror Nights X Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 21